Nothing Natsumeish
by Winterberrytrillium
Summary: Mikan simply could not understand any of it. It completely frustrated her. How come there was no household object to resemble the great Natsume Hyuuga when there was one for everybody else?


**Nothing Natsume-ish**

This is a loot bag for all my readers at my virtual birthday party. :) I just _had_ to write something. I understand if it's not the best. Still review, so that I may have the most glamorous birthday evaaaa! :D

Dedication: Every single one of my lovely readers, and all my friends. (Too lazy to list all of them. But you know who you are, hm?) ;) Oh, And _Miss Yuki _*rolls eyes* cause she's my proud bestie. And for everyone who's born in June~! And _Maria, Dipps, Clipsey_ and _Dawn _cause they're just too lovable. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I got my maaaaanga! Oh, and neither do I own that big cat, known as Hello Kitty. ^ ^

Note: I'll try to make something happy, although only angst is coming to mind. So my happy pieces, especially this one, turn out weird and random. Bear with me, okay?

-x-

**/ Nothing Natsume-ish /**

Mikan didn't really understand any of it. Every single object of her room reminded her of someone. Her watch reminded her of Hotaru. Not only was it electronic and technological like the inventor's crazed computer insanity, it reminded her of her best friend's punctuality. Her electronic Hello Kitty fan reminded her of the Hayate boy, the one who would always gracelessly declare his undying love to Hotaru, because of his wind alice. The mirror, for Sumire, her stuffed bear for Bear (obviously). Every single damn thing that she owned reminded her of someone. Except him. Except fire-boy, the great alice of the century. Except _Natsume._

Being the kind girl she was, she _needed_ reminders of everyone she knew. It was perhaps her own way of showing her love, although unspoken and unknown. She desperately gazed around her small one-star room. A pen, three sheets of paper, an ice cube and a comb. Of course, she knew who they were. Yuu, Ruka, Nobara-chan and Nonoko, respectively. But nothing… absolutely nothing special was _Natsume-ish_ at all… It was so unfair.

It frustrated her to no end, really.

She knew that her friends ganged up on her, at times, but now _house hold_ objects did too. She sighed, exasperated. _So this is what Hotaru meant when she said, "Only money is your ally." _

Nothing reminded her of Na –_Wait, why am I so caught up on just _him? Her heart answered her mind's dangerous accusation, _Because he watches out for you_. Yes, that was definitely true. Whether it was from Persona and danger or simple math questions that she would stumble upon, he was always there to watch her back. It made her feel relaxed and refreshed at times.

_So? Hotaru does that too_. Her heart replied wholly, _He helps you. _Again, Mikan agreed to this. He would always be lending her a hand, listening to her problems, although reluctantly. He didn't say much, but when he did, it was meaningful and always _helpful_.

_Inchou helps you_… retorted her mind, who was obviously Anti-Natsume.

This time though, Mikan answered in place of her heart, _I love him… and he fights for me… _

_He makes me feel loved._

Satisfied that there was no more of an argument between her and her mind, and disheartened that all this mental debate took ten minutes, Mikan began to smile. Brown eyes twinkled… and understanding dawned on her. Her watch was also another testimony for his lack of tardiness, Natsume's lack of self-esteem reminded her of the mirror, the ice cube for the opposite of his alice… everything…

The reason why nothing reminded her of him was because _everything_ reminded her of him. It was that simple. Her room, her mind, her whole entity of a being were all Natsume-ish things. Probably even the sky and the earth resembled him.

And that frustrated her even more.

_Damn. . . _

-x-

_There are a lot of things worth trying for, but only a few are worth fighting for._

-x-

Extra scene: (read if you insist. :) )

_How interesting…_ thought Hotaru. Of all the things Mikan could be doing she was thinking about _Hyuuga_. Looking up from her Super Security Window, she turned to Natsume's room. And wasn't surprised at what she saw.

Maybe they _were_ a match made in heaven. They were thinking and doing the same thing after all.

Although it was true that polka-dotted underwear and a wedding dress was the main reminders of the idiot.

… _Of course…_

-x-

Author's Blah Note: Eh… that was probably the weirdest and shortest thing I have ever written. I just feel that it isn't _good enough_ for all my readers. So I apologize for this horrible piece. So _so_ sorry for this … weird one shot. :( Still **review** for a birthday present? :)

_Ria departing __**one year older**__! (Elle)_ Yessss! (_And boo, since I'm growing old… well, not really…_:P)

**Random Tidbit**: I just had to put the ice cube for Nobara, of course. ;)

**How I got This Idea**: I looked at my comb… and inspiration struck, thirty seconds before the thunder struck. :P


End file.
